Guerra Magica
by Crow Raven
Summary: Han pasado ya varios años desde que timmy dejo dimsdale para un viaje de estudios 10 exactamente y el ya no recuerda cuando cuando perdio a sus padrinos magicos, pero por una guerra que se desarrola en mundo magico tendra que recordar a sus padrinos y ayu
1. Chapter 1

No puedo vivir sin ti.

Hi! Bien soy nueva escribiendo para fics de los FoP pero soy algo ya antigua escribiendo fics, asi que disfruten este fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado 11 años desde que el se había ido de esa ciudad, la ciudad de parte de su infancia, se veía tan igual, tan hermosa y limpia, por fin después de tantos años de irse a estudiar lejos había vuelto a dimmsdale, todo se veía tan igual pero a la vez tan diferente, desde esa colina podía ver toda la ciudad, pero el iría a ella después primero tenia que ir a los suburbios, quería ver a todos, no se los podía imaginar, ya habían pasado 10 años desde que los vio por ultima vez, estaba ansioso de verlos, pero por su parte el también había cambiado mucho, ya no era el mismo niño de la gorrita rosada, había madurado (y comprado ropa XD) ahora era un muchacho alto y bien formado, traía una playera blanca, con un chaleco rojo unos jeans azul marino y una gorra roja, descendió de la colina a toda velocidad en su bicicleta, estaba ansioso por llegar tanto que no noto el carro que venia enfrente.

El carro freno pero Timmy no y se estrello contra el.

Lo siento... no lo vi... discúlpeme – dijo Timmy recuperándose del golpe

No, te preocupes estas bien, no te lastime?- dijo un muchacho de la misma edad que Timmy bajándose del auto para ayudarlo – espero que no mi padre apenas me presto el auto hoy y no quiero llegar diciéndole que casi mato a alguien.

No te preocupes estoy bien, espera... esa voz... yo te conozco... eres... AJ! –dijo Timmy levantando la mirada, aunque había cambiado mucho de su físico su cara casi no había cambiado

Eres...tu... eres... TIMMY! – Grito emocionado AJ- hace tiempo que no te veía amigo! No sabes como te extrañe y todos los demás todos te extrañamos mucho! Hasta Croker lo hizo! Ven vamos hay que darles la noticia de que has vuelto! Esto es genial todos se alegraran es especial ya sabes quien!

/ claro jeje, bien solo deja que suba mi bicicleta a tu carro y vamos –dijo Timmy levantando su bicicleta y llevándola a la parte trasera del auto.

Se subio al auto y partieron hacia las casas de todos, tenia que saberse su mejor amigo Timmy Tuner habia vuelto!

Dos pajarillos uno verde y otro rosa veian desde el arbol todo el suceso...

Ha vuelto, creo que es hora de decirle –dijo el pajarillo verde

Si, lo difícil sera... que pueda comprender todo... –dijo el pajarillo rosado para segundos después emprender vuelo junto con el pajarillo verde para seguir al carro

minutos después en la casa de la familia Turner

Wow viejo si vieras como te extrañamos- dijo Chester, el también había cambiado mucho, ya no era el muchacho flaco y enano que era, si no que al igual que Timmy tenia un cuerpo bien formado y se había quitado los frenillos, vestia con una playera negra y unos jeans color azul cargado.

Si no sabes cuanto – dijo AJ al cual también el tiempo había cambiado, ahora era el mas alto de todos, bueno solo por unos centímetros rebasaba a Timmy, el traia puesta una camiseta blanca larga y unos jeans negros.

TIMMY! – se hoyo ese grito desde la puerta, era Tottie, ella había cambiado mucho, tenia un cuerpo bien formado, ya no era mas la niña fea de la escuela, ahora ya hasta traía babeando a algunos cuantos, traía una playera negra con unas letras plateadas en el pecho y unos jeans azules, traía el pelo recogido en una coleta, su pelo llegaba hasta un poco mas de media espalda. Corrió y se tiro a los brazos de Timmy – no sabes como te extrañe

Igual yo, te extrañe mucho- dijo Timmy mientras abrazaba a Tottie como si su vida dependiera de ello- pero ya estoy aquí, eso es lo que importa . (que kursie xd)

Hijo te extrañamos! – dijeron el Sr. y la Sra. Turner abrazando a su hijo – nos alegra que estés aquí habrá fiesta todo el día!

ya en la noche

Valla que día, o mas bien valla que fiesta, y Tottie esta hermosa, bien me ire a dormir estoy muy cansado- Dijo Timmy mientras se tiraba en la cama – no puedo creer que mi cuarto aun esta igual... hum... excepto por eso... ese buró tenia una pecera con peces lo recuerdo, esos peces me los lleve a mi viaje de estudios... los peces después murieron... pero me gustaban eran buenos compañeros, aunque no podían hablar, eran mejor que un perro o cualquier otro animal... no recuerdo mucho de esos peces del pasado, pero que va –Timmy cerraba los ojos.. tenia mucho sueño pero de repente...

POFF!

Que demonios pasa aquí!- Timmy se tallo los ojos, no podía creer lo que veía... eran dos seres... uno verde y uno rosa, estaban volando..Timmy no podía comprender nada... que hacían esos seres hay... que pasaba... de donde habían aparecido, muchas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Timmy en ese momento.

Hola cariño veo que no nos recuerdas- dijo el hada rosada

Será un duro trabajo – afirmo el hada verde

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bien ustedes díganme que les parece esta historia, apenas se podría decir que es la introducción tratare de hacer los capítulos mas largos espero que les agrade el fic y recuerden dejen Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quien...quienes son ustedes? – dijo Timmy quien estaba completamente aterrado al ver a esos dos seres que habían aparecido de la nada y ahora estaban flotando en la mitad de su habitación.

Esto va a ser muy difícil, como aremos que recuerde todo? – le dijo el hada verde a la rosada - se te ocurre algo?

Tengo una idea que dudo que funcione pero mas vale intentarla – dijo el hada rosada que ahora se acercaba a Timmy el cual estaba completamente aterrado

No te acerques, se Kung Fu! – Dijo como amenaza Timmy para intentar alejar a ese ser.

Vamos cariño no te exaltes, se que no nos recuerdas pero eso lo podemos solucionar, yo soy Wanda, – Dijo la nombrada

Y yo soy Cosmo - Dijo el hada verde acercándose a Timmy

Y éramos TUS PADRINOS MÁGICOS – dijeron las dos hadas al unísono además de aparecer un gran letrero que decía "Padrinos mágicos" – Acaso no recuerdas absolutamente nada de nosotros?

NO! Y nunca en mi vida los he visto, y que es un padrino mágico? Y como que fueron si yo no los recuerdo? Ustedes están locos! – Dijo Timmy retrocediendo poco a poco – quiero que se vallan ahora mismo!

No podemos, necesitamos de tu ayuda, por favor eres nuestra ultima esperanza – dijo Wanda mas como suplica que otra cosa.

Mi ayuda pero para que? – dijo Timmy ya con menos miedo y mas curiosidad

Dudo que recuerdes a los Pixies pero ellos atacaron de nuevo a mundo mágico y ahora todo es un caos, necesitamos la ayuda de todos hemos pedido ayuda a genios, Anti-seres y ahora pedimos ayuda a los antiguos y actuales ahijados – Dijo Cosmo el cual también parecía desesperado por la situación – Todo en mundo mágico va cuesta abajo! Necesitamos tu ayuda por favor ayúdanos!

Pero en que los puedo ayudar? Yo no los conozco, ni se que es un Pixie y mucho menos que es mundo mágico, creo que deberían buscar a alguien mas, se han equivocado de persona – Dijo Timmy que aun no comprendía nada.

No tu eres a quien necesitamos, si pudieras recordar que tu fuiste quien libro a mundo mágico de los Pixies tantas veces, solo necesitamos refrescarte la memoria – Dijo Wanda decidida a hacer recordar a Timmy todo sobre ellos.

Bien y si yo libre tantas veces al dichoso mundo mágico de los dichosos Pixies porque es que no recuerdo nada? – Dijo Timmy ya algo confuso y desesperado

Porque te borraron la memoria cuando nos fuimos de tu lado por eso! – Dijo Cosmo casi gritando estaba completamente desesperado.

Pero no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos a recobrarla de nuevo – Dijo Wanda moviendo su varita entre sus dedos.

Pero como? – Pregunto Timmy

Tan fácil como esto – Dijo Wanda apareciendo una foto donde estaban Timmy, Chester y AJ cuando tenían apenas 10 años, Timmy tenia entre las manos una pecera en la cual estaban Cosmo y Wanda en forma de peces y se la entrego a Timmy – Vez los peces que están en esa pecera? Somos nosotros en forma de peces, siempre estábamos contigo en las buenas o en las malas, te cumplíamos deseos y te ayudábamos de escapar de Vicky, no nos recuerdas?

Esa foto... yo la recuerdo! Fue el día en el que le gane en el parque de patinaje a mi niñera! Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, no recuerdo como pero gane y los peces... recuerdo que siempre los cargaba... no recuerdo porque... pero lo recuerdo... los traía de un lado para otro... eran mis mascotas... pero no recuerdo mucho de ellos... como obtuviste esta foto? – Dijo Timmy impresionado viendo la foto, ese recuerdo le llego de golpe cuando vio la foto, eso ya no lo recordaba... pero ahora todo cambio con ver esa imagen muchas cosas le llegaron a la cabeza, mas aun lo de los peces le parecía un misterio.

La obtuve con magia somos seres mágicos... acaso todavía no lo recuerdas? Nosotros te cumplíamos tus deseos y demás – Dijo Wanda mientras esperaba que Timmy lo recordara todo.

Solo recuerdo que los peces los traía de un lado a otro no recuerdo porque... auch! Mi cabeza! – se quejo Timmy mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos y se recostaba en la cama, había muchas cosas que recordó de repente y eso le causo un gran dolor de cabeza.

Deberías descansar, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí y trataremos mañana de hacerte recordar mas cosas – dijo el hada verde

Pero como se quedaran aquí sin que los descubran? – Pregunto Timmy

Fácil así! – dijo Wanda apareciendo una pecera en el buró y ellos se transformaron en peces y se metieron en ella

Wow – Timmy estaba asombrado, recordaba algo así que hacina sus peces, era grandioso platicar con ellos era como si le estuvieran recordando toda la niñez olvidada y así era, mas por el dolor de cabeza que tenia opto por dormir – hasta mañana ... como dijeron que se llamaban? '?

Cosmo y Wanda – dijeron al unísono los peses

Si eso, hasta mañana Cosmo y Wanda – Dijo Timmy antes de quedarse dormido

Mañana será un largo día – Dijo Wanda que se quedo dormida

Hubiera preferido que esto pasara antes... – Dijo Cosmo que antes de quedarse dormido dejo caer algunas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

A la mañana siguiente Timmy despertó creyendo que todo había sido un sueño, un largo y placentero sueño agradable sueño en el cual pudo recordar toda su infancia, tal vez algunas cosas no, pero no importaba era grandioso recordar todo eso que parecía perdido, mas fue mas grande su alegría al descubrir que la pecera y los peces estaban hay, aun dormían parecían muy cansados así que decidió no despertarlos e irse a bañar, seria lo mejor tal vez cuando el volviera ellos ya estarían despiertos.

Cuando volvió en efecto Cosmo y Wanda ya habían despertado, solo que había algo raro en el pez ojiverde tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiera llorado toda la noche, esto inquieto a Timmy mas sabría que seria maleducado preguntar el porque de la condición de sus ojos así que solo se limito a saludarlos

-Hola Cosmo, Hola Wanda

Hola –contesto alegre la hada de rozados ojos mas le extraño que su esposo no saludara.

El tenia la mirada perdida, estaba soñando despierto, inmerso en ese mar de pensamientos, ausente de la realidad de aquella realidad a la cual no quería volver, esa realidad que le causaba tanto dolor y sufrimiento, definitivamente estaba mas feliz fantaseando con las cosas que tal vez pasaron o nunca sucedieron mas aun así nada que podamos disfrutar dura mucho y de golpe volvió a la realidad. El padrino al volver así a la realidad retrocedió un poco aun en su forma de pez y se estrello contra uno de los lados de la pecera.

Estas bien cariño, ¿No te lastimaste?- Dijo la madrina y rápidamente se acerco a su esposo, su tono de voz era de preocupación.

Si... no te preocupes estoy bien- dijo el padrino con una voz muy monótona para provenir de el, además en su rostro se veía un semblante de tristeza, tal semblante no se podía ocultar, sus ojos se veían enrojecidos mas que hace unos segundos y un poco cristalinos como si de nuevo esos ríos de lagrimas fueran a volver a surgir dejando sus caudales marcados en las mejillas de aquel ser.

La madrina ante tal respuesta y viendo el estado de su esposo solo bajo la mirada, quería ayudarlo pero sabia que no podía era algo que el tenia que superar, era su batalla ella no podía interferir, la victoria tenia que sacarla el sin ayuda alguna pero al verlo tan desecho cualquiera le hubiera gustado romper esas reglas y ayudarlo pero ¿en lo sentimental quien nos ayuda? ¿los amigos? ¿la familia? Tal vez solo nosotros mismos podamos levantarlos pero cuando las peleas son tan duras y vemos la perdición dejamos de pelear, dejamos que el dolor nos consuma y en la tristeza y la desesperación algunas veces es imposible levantarse y volver a dar batalla.

Timmy veía a sus peces de manera algo preocupada, se resigno solo a mirarlos sabia que ya le informarían de todo mas aun así se sentía un poco mal por el estado de aquel ser de ojos verdes.

Tal vez pasaron unas horas o quizás mas en los tranquilizantes que le proporciono Timmy al hada ojiverde surgieran efecto pero el padrino ya se había quedado dormido y parecía mas tranquilo, tanto Timmy como Wanda esperaban que no tuviera ningún sueño que perturbara aquella felicidad que tenia ahora que se había vuelto a alejar de la realidad donde podría seguir soñando sin seguir ninguna ley, donde la realidad y la fantasía son lo mismo ese lugar que algunos tanto añoran y otros simplemente lo odian.

Timmy se quedo viendo a su madrina a los ojos durante un tiempo, en ese silencio que hubo parecía que los dos se comunicaban por medio de las miradas como si miles de preguntas salieran de la mirada de Timmy para entrar a la de Wanda, pero todas esas preguntas que Timmy "hacia" tenían algo en común... querían una respuesta. Timmy no espero mas tiempo y dejo de hacer preguntas con la mirada y comenzó a hacerlas con palabras, sonidos que para cualquiera hubieran sido fáciles de entender.

-¿podrías explicarme mejor que es lo que sucede en Mundo Mágico y el porque de que Cosmo este así?

Esta bien – dijo Wanda primero dando un suspiro antes de comenzar a contar todo- Veras, los Pixies encontraron la manera de poder dominarnos, quitándonos nuestra magia y atrapándonos para que seamos como ellos, su único objetivo es apoderarse de mundo mágico y después de este mundo pero si se adueñan de mundo mágico y lo convierten en propiedad de ellos muchas cosas cambiarían para otros seres mágicos no solo para los padrinos si no también para los Anti-seres o los genios así que todas las criaturas mágicas nos hemos unido para combatirlos pero ellos son mas fuerte y necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir para combatirles y ganar por eso es que vinimos a pedirte tu ayuda, mientras dormías usamos magia para que recordaras mas cosas ahora creo que lo recuerdas todo o si no la mayoría de las cosas.

Oh ahora todo me parece un poco mas claro – Dijo Timmy mostrando una sonrisa pero rápidamente su semblante cambio a preocupación – ¿Pero que le sucede a Cosmo?

Oh pues veras... – Dijo Wanda mientras frotaba su varita – Varios padrinos que fueron atrapados y convertidos en Pixies aun se resistían a serlo pero hay un problema, tal vez los Piexies sean inmortales en cuestiones de años ya que pueden vivir por toda la eternidad mas a diferencia de los demás seres mágicos ellos pueden morir utilizando un viejo conjuro de magia oscura y usando ese conjuro la muerte es para toda la eternidad no hay manera de remediar eso, en cambio el cambio de padrino a Pixie si se puede revertir, pero el punto es que entre los padrinos que los Pixies llevaron al otro mundo entre ellos uno era la mamá de Cosmo y el era muy apegado a su madre y al oír la noticia el se desplomo, perdió toda esperanza que tenia y simplemente se ha rendido eso es lo que le pasa a Cosmo...

Oh... como lo lamento por el, en verdad, pero... ¿no podemos hacer algo para levantarle el animo o algo así? – Dijo Timmy esperando oír un si como respuesta

Yo ya lo he intentado todo y cada día esta peor, ya ha dejado de comer, ya no le interesa la vida y de verdad tengo miedo de que haga alguna tontería – Dijo Wanda con un tono entre preocupado y triste

- No te preocupes ya pensaremos en algo, quiero ayudarlos y tratare de que todos juntos detengamos a esos Pixies!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien hola! Pues la verdad no se ha donde va a parar esto pero creo que el fic va bien... Perdonen la tardanza pero es que pues no había tenido mucho tiempo ' bueno al menos cumplí mi promesa e hice mas hojas. Gracias por leerlo y plis dejen review y si no los contesto es que esta vez no tuve tiempo pero de manera gracias!


End file.
